The Valentine Series
by hEnKa N kYoUkA GuRlz
Summary: Some sweet oneshot stories about valentine day. Each stories have their own uniqueness and they are also special in some different ways. Hopefully will be complete by 13 february... KilluaXOC, KurapikaXOC, GonXOC, and LeorioXOC if the time is enough. Hope
1. A Way To Apologize

**A WAY TO APOLOGIZE**

**Dedicated to: **

Queen of Prontera,

The highest priest,

A brilliant alchemist,

Clumsy high wizard,

A sage,

A knight with her peco,

And anyone who wants to read this

**Summary: **A high school fic. Both Killua and Gon are having a normal life like everyone has. They go to school, making friends, and even having girlfriend. One day, there's a valentine party in their school. Killua really wants to ask his girlfriend; Risa to that party; but unfortunately, he can't because of his hunter-mission. Thus, her girlfriend was very disappointed. So, Killua must think a way to apologize. What way will he choose? Find out! (KilluaXOC; and hints of GonXOC) A one-shot fic! Please R&R!

Risa sat on the periphery of her bed and laid her head on the cozy pink pillow upon it. Her black sparkling eyes stared at nowhere in particular, leaving a vacant glare to the white clear ceiling above. The bed beside hers is no longer being used. The vanished existence of her big sister had already made the weather empty and dry.

The black haired girl got up, searching the air conditioner remote which is in somewhere she doesn't remember. Peeked under her bed, searching in the wardrobe, and at last found it in her own hand, she turned the air conditioner on along with a quiet chuckle, in view of how clumsy she could be.

Risa then took a good look at the clock. It's 10 PM now. Her homework was placed off the cuff in the floor, making a huge pile of rubbish-looking-things. Her lips curved an outrageous smile, imagining how this room will be in the next 3 years if she never cleans her things.

Again, she arched on the bed, snatching the calendar in her gentle hands. The number "14 February" is noticeable with some writing using a blue pen. It says, "VaLeNtInE dAy". Risa sighed. There will be a party on that day-A school party. She actually would like to go with Killua; but on that night, Killua will off to a mission- again.

"Why it always in a bad timing?" Risa mumbled in disappointment. She knows that she's stubborn enough to ask Killua to that party; but she also considered that Killua is as stubborn as she is.

---FLASHBACK--- (Time sequence: Last week; 6 February)

Risa sat in the car stretching her arms; showing the sign of gladness because school is already end. She stared at Killua which is currently driving, and saw a hint of boredom.

"How's the school?" she then asked calmly, intend to begin a small chat with her boyfriend.

"Nothing special except yesterday Gon slept in humanities class because of the too-many-power-point-slides from Mr. James._'_" Killua replied, leaving a clue of mischievous smile in his lips. Risa laughed.

"That's really Gon-ish. Wait until Hoseki knows..." she added, chuckling.

"Yeah..." the white haired boy replied, "And how about your school?"

Risa froze for some moments.

"Well, it is hard you know... When you feel everyone is in front of you... I'm being clumsy and well, I also being a jerk... Unlike Jane, Hoseki, or everyone else..." she sighed, "I do have motivation when I want to, but sometimes I do not. The mood is come and go. It's hard to make it stay as long as possible. People lay an expectation from me. You know what I mean, do you? I mean; my family... I sometimes wonder if I'm really that stupid..."

"What do you call me then? An idiot?" Killua answered, taking a small glance at the girl who's now sitting uncomfortably beside him.

"What? An Idiot? I don't even think that your enemies will call you that..."

"You think?"

"Yes; do you have any reason for calling yourself... idiot...?"

"I have one..." Killua responded as he parked the car inside.

"Mention it then!" Risa answered in a teasing tone.

"I can't go with you to the valentine party..."

"That's not a good reason for being an idiot; you stupid..." she answered, trying to fake a smile, "Off to mission again right?"

Killua nodded uncomfortably, feeling guilty for taking the job.

"I understand... See you on dinner. I want to take a long bath..." Risa murmured, running to her room fast. Killua stared at Risa for a while. He thought she was okay, but without him noticing, a silent sob then came out from the girl's mouth and tears of disappointment had already melt in the edge of her eyes.

---END OF FLASHBACK--- (Back to present time sequence; 13 February)

Killua sat in front of his laptop, feeling extremely miserable for not choosing things rightly. His fingers moving rapidly on the keyboard, playing a counter strike game; but somehow his mind works far too slowly.

"Damn..." he cursed for losing.

After about ten failures in five minutes, the boy then considered that playing a counter strike game will never make him feel any better. So, he stopped, leaving his laptop turned on. He got up from the sit and decided to apologize. He ran upstairs and knocked at Risa's room door gently. Instead of the usual "door-opened", he just heard a voice, "who is that?" it asked.

"Me..." he answered hastily.

"I want to sleep... It's late. Good night Killua." Risa replied quickly.

"Okay... Good night..." the boy sighed.

Well, he knew this would probably happen; beside, these kinds of conversation had already occurs for about one week long. Killua shook his head in desperateness. He didn't know that Risa's feeling will hurt this much. For a real apologize, he must really do something- just in the next 21 hours.

Killua sat on his classroom chair, taking some notes which are given from Mr. Kurosaki while his mind tried to think about an idea to apologize. He keeps muttering some cursing words, ignoring Gon who is asking him about Mr. Kurosaki's un-readable writing.

"Killua, is there something wrong on you?" Gon whispered.

"Nope." Killua replied. The black-haired boy stared Killua using an "I-don't-believe-you" glare.

"You don't believe me?" Killua snapped quickly.

"You think I don't know you?" Gon answered back with another question.

"I'll tell you soon Gon. Don't bother me. I need to think..." he spoke softly.

"Okay if that will help!"

Suddenly, Killua's eyes were gleaming, "Thanks Gon; I got it..."

"Got? Got what?" Gon asked.

"I'll tell you later..."

Gon raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Okay..."

The bell had already ringed. It's the end of school. Risa jolted in happiness and started to pack her things. With really fast steps, she went down; waiting Killua to come. She waited for about ten minutes but he hasn't come yet. Then, someone patted her on the shoulder.

"Why are you so slow Ki..."

It's Gon.

"What are you doing, Gon?" Risa asked in surprised

"Pick you up. Killua went home early. He told me to pack his things and drive you home." Gon replied, smiling.

"Okay!" Risa answered as she entered the car.

"Hey, is there something wrong with Killua and you?" Suddenly Gon asked.

"Um, not really... Just normal things... How about you and Hoseki?" the straight haired girl inquired with a playful smile.

"We are fine!"

"You don't ask her to the valentine party tonight?"

"Nope. First, I have meetings after this with a client; and second, Hoseki is going to Kyoto, visiting her father."

"Meeting? Last time Killua went home from a meeting, he drank too much alcohols. He spoke nonsense..." Risa laughed. Gon laughed too, "I remember that one. The client made us drink too much..."

"You were there too?"

"Yes I was there. That was awful!"

"Awful?"

"Yup!"

"You were drunk?"

"Nope; I went home early because Hoseki said that she needed my help! Lucky me..." the boy grinned, "And anyway, we're arrived!"

"Oh, thanks Gon! Take care of yourself and Hoseki too!" Risa blurted as she ran inside her house.

Hurry, she put off her black shoes and put them unarranged beside the shoe rack; and visit her cats.

"Hi." A voice came from behind. She knows whose voice is that.

"Hi Killua." Risa answered without looking at the boy, "What's the matter?"

"Um... close your eyes..." Killua ordered hesitantly, fearing if he speaks wrongly.

_Hoseki is right, he's up to something... _muttered Risa inner. Her heart fell into confusion, whether to obey his order or whether not to. After a few seconds of thinking session, she then decided to close her eyes.

_It wouldn't be that bad..._ the girl said again.

Risa then felt Killua's hand upon hers; tying something she doesn't know around her wrist. The warmth of the boy's hand made Risa blush a little. She can barely think of anything when the soft fabric stroked her skin mildly, leaving hints of warmth from Killua's hand. Hazily she felt the boy making a knot on that fabric thing.

"Can I open my eyes?" Risa asked politely.

"Um, sure." Killua responded as the confuse girl opened her black eyes gently. She saw her wrist. A very beautiful maroon ribbon is tied precisely there. Its fabric is particularly soft. The length was tied nicely, with two of its sides hanging down from the knot. It isn't a special thing; but somehow, Risa like it very much.

"This is an apologize. I might not be with you tonight, celebrating the... valentine day... But I promise, after I'm home, I will take you out. Anywhere you want. Okay?"

"Okay... But why ribbon? I have a dozens of them and you know it right?" the girl asked ingenuously.

"Because, you can use it everyday. And well... with ribbons, you looks... stunning..." Killua answered, lowering his voice for the 3 last word he said.

"What? I can't hear it..." Risa asked, pretending that she can't hear Killua's three last words.

"Nothing... It just; well, I don't have any idea."

"Oh c'mon... You said something..."

"Yes, I said _nothing_..."

"Killua... don't li..."

"I said, you look nice on it..." Killua at last whispered to the girl's ear as he grabbed her shoulder intensely, and kissed her on the lips delicately. After a few seconds, Killua's mobile phone rang. They broke apart and Killua answered the phone. A few words, and he closed the phone.

"Shit... " He muttered quietly under his breath, saying it to no one precisely, "I need to go now. Sorry ok?" he continued.

"Nah, I don't mind." Risa answered, smiling.

"Thanks. Take care." Killua assumed, going inside his car.

"Bye! You too; take care!" the girl yelled.

As the car went further, a hidden smile curved on her lips. The only thing Risa knew; is that this valentine isn't as bad as she imagined... In fact, it's one of her bests.

THE END

**Authors' Note:** Please RnR! We need your reviews to improve the quality of our stories in the future. We don't mind if you said 'this story is pointless. Suck I had to say... Because blah blah blah...' :D

Cheers; Henka N Kyouka Gurlz


	2. When Honesty is Finally Spoken 01

**WHEN HONESTY IS FINALLY SPOKEN**

Part one:

It was rather a rainy day for a valentine celebration… He gazed through the window; staring at the drops of rain which fell down to the ground; wetting it. He was thinking of her. Again…

"How is she now?" the blond haired boy asked to himself.

-- Flashback --

"Kurapika" she said with a half-sobbing voice. "I have been thinking about this so many times…"

"…" The boy kept in silent, listened to the speaking girl-his girlfriend.

"I think that we're just doesn't mean to be together…" the brunette continued.

He discerned that this is going to happen. Fawn had acting strange lately.

"You are thinking about that again? We ARE." The boy stated.

"It just that I…"

The boy leaned closer to her, "Don't think too much about this…" and he gave her a short kiss on her lips.

She began to cry quietly, "Please Kurapika… I… I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" then she began to run as fast as possible, with tears falling from her eyes. She knows exactly, that if she didn't run, she couldn't get things done.

-- End of flashback --

"I really can't forget her can I?" he said, now with a louder voice, sighing. Laying on his bed, the memories about her is coming back. He remembered everything; the first time when he kissed her- when he almost fainted because saving her from the poison; times when he is teaching her, her dazzling smile, her mocking face, her yelling. Everything.

He got many fan girls and he could replace her with anyone he wants to. But the fact is that he can't found anyone that can replace her status… The blond haired boy can't bear with this, so he decided to forget things first and began to clean his room. His room was quite clean for a boy. Bellow his drawer, he could see something slipping trough. He slowly took it. It's a photo, a photo of her with him, with her room as the background. It was the picture which was taken a day before he moved to Australia. Sighing, he opened his computer; still snatching the photo desperately.

"PASSWORD"

"C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E" he muttered, as his fingers typed those alphabets hurriedly.

That was definitely reminding him of someone. Maybe he should just change the password.

"Welcome" a word written in the screen. He opened his e-mail checking if there's something new.

There are too many cards sent to him by the subject "HAPPY VALENTINE DAY" so he decided to delete those "HAPPY VALENTINE DAY" emails. As Kurapika looks further in his e-mail, he surprised as he found the name 'moonrhytm' written there.

_How can this be possible?_ _She haven't contact me since THAT day…_

The boy was confused, but deep in his heart; he was really delighted to saw that name… He opened the mail slowly…

To: -

Subject: ...

His heartbeat began to move faster…


	3. When Honesty is Finally Spoken 02

**WHEN HONESTY IS FINALLY SPOKEN**

Part two:

Fawn stared at the pretty gown beside her and wore it quickly; while imagining nothing had change between her and Kurapika. She looked her reflection on the 6 inches mirror in her room and blushed, looking at how pretty she is wearing that gown…

She then murmured, "I wish he could see this".

_What am I thinking… we HAVE broke up… and I am the one who force him to do it… he must hate me so much for doing that... _ her heart replied.

Sighing she sat down on a chair besides her, 'That message I gave him… did he read it? Maybe I shouldn't have sent it….'

'Ringggg…. Ringgggggg…..' shocked, Fawn answered her mobile phone beside her. 'Is it Kurapika?' her heartbeat moves faster and faster…

"H… hello?"

"What's wrong with you Fawn? You seem frighten…" A voice came. It was Risa.

"Um… well, maybe you're just imagining things… So why do you call me?" Fawn then calmed herself down, pretending nothing just happened.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot… you are going to the valentine party right? Hoseki ask me to tell you "HAVE FUN!" hehehe since she is now at Kyoto."

"Ow… all right"

"Wish you good luck Fawn! Kay… you have to prepare yourself right? I don't want to disturb you…" just before Risa has closed the phone...

"Wait! Don't close the phone first…"

"…are you okay? You are being very weird Fawn …"

"Um… I think I'm not going to the valentine party…"

"WHAT? Why? You have brought the ticket right?"

"Well yes. But I'm waiting an important call"

"You can just bring your phone then…"

"No… it's just…"

'Sorry your call cannot be continued…' a voice appeared, followed by a full quiet space.

"Great… Just great… maybe her mobile is broken again like last time when…." Before she could finish her sentence, her phone rang once more. She immediately answered it…

"Risa, your phone have been broken again is it?"

"…"

"Hello?..." She stopped looking at the phone screen 'Kurapika' it spelled

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Risa…"

"How can you…"


	4. When Honesty is Finally Spoken 03

Part three:

"So how's your day?" the boy asked. Fawn jumped, shocked. He is asking her like he used to. It reminds Dipta times when he used to call her; just after she comes home from the church every Sunday… She always remembered the way he asked 'How's your day?'. Thus, she began to cry softly…

"Hoi… are you okay?" Kurapika asked.

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" she then fight with her feeling by shouted- trying not to look weak in his eyes.

"You don't seem so…"

"So, tell me, is that baka Hoseki told you about my new mobile?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, yes!"

"As arrogant as always…" he said with a smile on his lips. He always wanted to hear her charming voice again.

"Now, tell me, why did you call me?" Only this line comes up to her mind.

"Ho… why did I call you? So, who is the first one who asks me to contact you? A ghost?"

"Well, no, I just…." She has been out of words to speak with him. Imagine. a girl like Fawn has been out of words!

"You just what? Told me, I really would like to hear the news you want to tell me."

"… I have found someone I like…" She just wants to see his reaction of her speaking like this.

"…… GREAT! So now both of us can forget each other and go on with our life…" '_Why on earth am I saying this…?_' His heart has really torn apart. Doesn't sound like it right?

'_Both? So he has found someone to replace me…_' her inner told herself. "Yeah great! And we are now going to a valentine party that the School Student Organization is making" Completely a lie. She even put herself to a single ticket- and that's also because her parents forced her to follow that party.

"So you just want to tell me this?"

"Well… Yeah, so just forget that we have this conversation, and you can just forget me forever…"

'_haha… like I can...' _the boy laughed to himself.

Fawn then closed the phone, cannot bear to hear Kurapika's voice anymore. She laid her body on the bed with one of her arm over her eyes, securing her radish eyes so no one can see them. '_Why am I so stupid? Why did I say it? STUPID ME!_'

Closing the phone, Kurapika then set his eyes on his computer screen, reading her e-mail once more.

Message:

I am really sorry to contact you like this…

Once again I've put you to a complete sadness.

I wrote you this e-mail remembering the valentine day some years ago

What you've gave me for it, no, all that you've gave and teach me.

With just reading my user name you have remembered me right?

Call me if you can.

I want to tell you something…

I'll not force you if you don't want to…

I know that you have hated me so much because what I've said

But I'll wait for your call…

Best regards,

Fawn

'_Why did I thought that she'll ask me to come back to be with her? Why did I think that she'll ask for apologies? sigh Why am I so stupid? It seems that I've asked too much…' _He almost cried… but in the same time, he was also filled with furiousness. He knows that he can make her to like him again if he tries… He is Kurapika… Almost every girl wants to be with him…

So then, he stood up, moved toward his drawer, and removed some of his clothes into his travel bag. He picked up his phone, booking a ticket "So, is there still an empty seat for one person?"

"When will you want to take the flight than sir?" the receptionist asked him.

"Tonight…"


	5. When Honesty is Finally Spoken 04

**WHEN HONESTY IS FINALLY SPOKEN**

Part four:

"Fawn, it's ten to six, I think you should go now…" Her mother called her behind the door.

"I'm not going mom, I've gave my ticket to my friend…"

'_Haha… lied again… I'm good at this…_' Fawn said inner; making a fake smile.

So then, the girl crawled up to her bed trying to get some sleep even though it still 6 pm. But she can't sleep, '_It's really over now between me and him. It's good… I think… but why is my heart feels so hurt?_' Tears start falling and soaked in her pillow.

"Fawn …" Her mother called

She swept her tears of "Yes?"

"Your father and I are going to dinner now; do you want to join us since you are not going to the valentine party?"

"No, it's okay… Go have fun with Josh… I'll just play final fantasy…"

"Okay than… I'll lock the door for you…"

"Kay, Thanks" She heard her mother lock the door. She stands up going out from her room and check if her family really has gone away. "How can I play final fantasy? I'm in no mood now…"

---

It's almost some hours since Kurapika's departure.

'_What will she do if she sees me…? I hope she would not kill me…_' the boy hoped.

"In ten minutes we will arrived at Tokyo ladies and gentleman. We hope you enjoy your flight with us" An interruption came by the pilot's information.

He sighed, "Hope it works well…" Kurapika spoke quietly to himself.

'Ding dong…' The bell rings…

_That should be Mother and father, along with the sleeping Josh... But wait... Did mother leave her key? No... She's the one who locked the door for me! Who can it be? _Fawn slowly moved towards her house door; opening it little by little, bit by bit…

"WHAT?" she yelled, seeing who that is.


	6. When Honesty is Finally Spoken END

**WHEN HONESTY IS FINALLY SPOKEN**

Part Five:

It's Kurapika. His body was soaked with drops of rain. Fawn saw a taxi left, heading out from her real estate area, and she then recognized Kurapika's existence; stunned… Seeing him, her eyes got watery and she almost cries without she expected them to.

He then said, "Um, its a little cold in here, may I come in?" with a sneeze followed. She nodded, let him in, threw a dry towel and poured some hot tea to a cup. "Here…" She handed in the tea to him.

"Thanks…" the boy replied; don't know what to say. The brown haired girl then sat next to him and hugs her favorite, comfy pillow in her arms.

"I… I've told you to forget me…" she said, uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I've tried that and as you can see… I can't…"

The girl doesn't know what to reply. She confused; whether to ask him to goes out from her sight; or should she just repair her relation with him?

"Before you said anything, I just want to tell you something…" His face move closer to the nervous girl's ears; making her heartbeat moved faster, "You can never stop me loving you…" he whispers in a low voice. Fawn blushed, hardly.

"Then what about that girl you've mentioned before?" She spoke, trying to look brave.

"Wh… What girl?" he asked, full with confusedness, not remembering mention something about girls; especially about the girl he liked-because that; of course is only Fawn.

"When we spoke on the phone… you said that both of us can forget each other and go on with our life…"

"Well, I didn't say that I like a girl or anything…" He answered quickly. She tries to remember it once again '_yes, he never mention about girls or any thing…_'

"And you are the one telling me that you have someone you like…" he continued.

"The truth is… that I don't have anyone I like…" '_Beside you' _she murmured in a very quiet voice so he can't detect it. "That sentence just came up to my mind…" She explained carefully trying not to make him mad.

"…"

"I'm really sorry Kurapika…."

"Well, I'm going to accept your apologies in one condition…"

"…?"

"I will accept your apologies if you want to be my fiancé…" He leaned forward, grabbing Fawn's hand solemnly. The girl had already known what will happen next, so she closed her eyes when...

"Sis, we are back!" Josh's voice appeared. Quickly, both of them stood up; and Kurapika greet Fawn's family; hoping that they didn't know what he was going to do…

FIN

A/N: Again! Please review! We need your reviews! (Again; yes; reviews means gold to us!) At first we decided to put this all 5 chapters into 1; but then we decided not to; because it will add suspense... hehehe...


End file.
